


Personal Engagement

by alby_mangroves



Category: Political Animals, The Martian (2015)
Genre: Art, Bathroom Sex, Crossover Pairings, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Mirror Sex, Six People and a Shoelace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s always wanted to do it in the Smithsonian. “It’s totally like the science mile high club.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Series of Unfortunate Social Events 2: Cosmic Collision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819231) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> Last year for Yuletide, I got something so amazing. This crossover pairing blew my mind and continues to deliver, it's the tiny ship of my heart, thanks to my beautiful friend Dancinbutterfly. This art is for part 4 but you all should read this series from the start: http://archiveofourown.org/series/375074
> 
> It's gorgeous and I love it, and all six of us who are into this should meet in chat and get super smashed and write flash fic for each other so Mark and TJ can fuck and be happy and ride off into the fucking sunset. HONESTLY I LOVE THEM.
> 
> Thank you to justgot1, altocello and amphigoury for indulging my art crisis screamails <3

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/149213436234/okay-lookit-when-dancinbutterfly-paired-my-make) **


End file.
